bamanpidermanshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3 Opener
is the opener for Season 3 of Baman Piderman, as well as the final mini-sode. It is the first video to come out in almost 2 years, after the show's cancellation other than Make Da Show. Characters Starring *Baman *Piderman *Wanda *That Guy *The Other Guy *Tuba's Dad *Pumkin Appearances *Red Squib *That Thing *Pizza Head *Tuba *Piderman's Thoughts *Squib *Bug Official Summary Your bestest fwends are back with a whole new season of Baman Piderman! Join Baman, Piderman, Pumkin, and all their friends as they unravel mysteries, eat snacks, and generally get along with each other like good fwends do. Via a successful kickstarter campaign, the coming season will include 11 new shorts, including a music video and blooper reel! Transcript (Outside Piderman's house, Baman driving his house and Piderman is on top) Piderman ''(Singing):'' ''I feel a feeling like some things are gonna change. '''Baman '(Singing): I feel a feeling like my house is kinda strange. Piderman ''(Singing): It feels like maybe something's different in da air. '''Baman '(Singing): Maybe it has to do with dat thing over there. (They both see the "Thing") Piderman ''(Speaking): Baman wut is dat thing? '''Baman '(Speaking): I dunno. (Wanda flies by, twirls around and zips in to Piderman's house. She peeks in the basement and see That Guy dancing and The Other Guy holding up a sign that says 10.0) The Other Guy ''(Singing): I feel a feeling like we're gonna be their buds. '''That Guy '(Singing):'' I feeling a feeling like we're gonna need moar blood. '''That Guy '(Speaking):'' (Sees The Other Guy painting a picture) Where'd you learn dat? '''The Other Guy '(Speaking): I've been taking lessons. (Holds up an article with the bug's picture on it that says "Art lessons?" on the top and "Free beret" on the bottom) The Other Guy ''(Singing): They'll see that we're the bestest friends around. '''That Guy '(Singing):'' That pink and blue can coexist with green and brown. '''Pizza '(Singing): (High soprano voice) ''Aaaaaahhhh... ''(The Other Guy puts on headphones while That Guy tries to calm down the Pizza. As he does Wanda flies in to the pizza and sees Tuba's Dad) Tuba's Dad ''(Singing): Bwomp Bwomp Bwomp. (I feel a feeling that the time is near.) '''That Guy & The Other Guy '(Singing): Its near. Tuba's Dad ''(Singing): Bwomp Bwomp Bwomp Bwomp. (The day of reckoning is gonna be here.) '''That Guy & The Other Guy '(Singing): It's here. Tuba's Dad ''(Singing): Bwomp Bwomp Bwomp Bwomp Bwomp. (I'm near the end of my great mission.) '''That Guy & The Other Guy '(Singing): His great mission. Tuba's Dad ''(Singing): Bwomp Bwomp Bwomp Bwomp Bwomp Bwomp. (All of my planning's coming to fruition.) '''That Guy & The Other Guy '(Speaking): Fru... Fruit... Frui-wat...? (Wanda leaves the pizza world and flies up to the main room in Piderman's house and see's Baman dancing with Tuba and Piderman on the one of the couch halfs) Baman ''(Singing): I feel a feeling every time I see your face. '''Piderman '(Speaking): Wut face? Piderman's Thoughts ''(Singing): Oooh Oooh Oooooh... '''Baman '(Singing): My Tuba grooves with style and such grace. (Pumkin comes out in a Shakespear outfit and dances around the room of the house) Squib: (Claps for Pumkin) Piderman ''(Speaking): Very nice Pumkin. '''Baman '(Speaking): Yeah, uh, good job. (Squib comes and pats Pumkin on the back) Pumkin: (Takes of his hat and blushes) That Guy ''(Speaking): Hey you guys want to see our painting? '''The Other Guy '(Speaking): We made an art. That Guy ''(Speaking):' How many arts? '''The Other Guy ''(Speaking): One art! '''Baman '(Speaking): Uh, actually we have to go outside right now... for some reason. (Wanda changes the scene to Piderman outside) Piderman ''(Singing): I feel a feeling like some things are gonna change. '''That Guy '(Singing): I feeling a feeling like we're gonna need moar blood. Baman ''(Singing): I feel a feeling every time I see your face. '''Tuba's Dad '(Singing): Bwomp Bwomp Bwomp Bwomp Bwomp Bwomp. (I feel a feeling that the time is drawing near.) Piderman ''(Singing): I feel a feeling and it's good '''Baman & Tuba' (Singing): I feel a feeling and it's good. Tuba's Dad(Singing): Bwomp Bwomp Bwomp Bwomp Bwomp Bwomp Bwomp. (I feel a feeling and it's good) That Guy & The Other Guy ''(Singing): We feel a feeling and it's good. ''(Throws a bucket of paint in the air) Pumkin & Squib: (Dance and give thumbs up) Bug: Grumph. (The bucket of paint falls and lands on the wall of Piderman's house and it reads "Season 3" on it) Everyone ''(Singing): We feel a feeling and it's good. ''(Wanda flies through Piderman's house and goes through the secret hall inside the trap door under Pumkin's bed) Wanda ''(Singing as she flies through the hall): I feel a feeling. I feel a feeling. ''(Flies in to a ghost house just like Piderman's with three other houses) ''Feeeeling... ''(Episode Ends) Trivia *That Guy is seen performing the Gangnam Style dance. *Wanda seems to make more houses appear out of the ground in the third floor basement. Category:Mini-sodes